


What Is Mine

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, What Is Mine, shadowhostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, touch what is mine." Rumbelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Mine

Rumpelstiltskin arrived in the clearing just as the bandit struck her. H was halfway across the meadow before he was even conscious of the need; the magic just reacted and he was driving his own fist into the man's jaw with enough force to knock him to the ground before he knew what he was doing. Belle was sprawled across the grass nearby, cradling her bruised cheek and Rumpelstiltskin stepped between them, striking the man across the jaw for the second time, breaking it with a vicious snap when the man tried to retaliate.

Blind with rage and the possessive need to protect, Rumpelstiltskin was barely aware of his actions as he beat the bandit, reason only dimly returning as he heard Belle call his name.

She forced her way between them and shoved him back. "Stop it," she ordered, but Rumpelstiltskin snarled and lunged for the man around her, but Belle refused to move, shoving him back.

"Look at me," she demanded, capturing his face with her hands, holding him firmly until his enraged eyes found her own, fury and magic rippling off him in a way that made her skin crawl. "I'm all right," she said quietly. "I'm all right." Her grip on him gentled as he regained control of his anger, his arm slipping tightly around her waist. The corner of his mouth twitched in anger as he took in her torn sleeve, her split lip and bruised cheek, a swollen red welt rising across her jaw.

While he held her tightly, a deep growl caught in his throat, the fingers that traced the bruise were gentle and Belle smiled.

"I'm all right," she whispered again, reassuring him, smoothing his hair back. Finally satisfied, Rumpelstiltskin looked past her to the bandit, rage twisting his words as he snarled, "Never, touch what is mine."

…

Writing this made my inner sadist all kinds of giggly so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
